Do Opposites Really Attract?
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: On the outside, Rima seems perfectly normal. She's grown a bit taller and all is well in her life. Nagi and her have gotten closer too. But, at home, nothing is normal at all. Will Nagi be able to save her from her nightmares she's living with?


Here we go, my first SC ff . This one goes out to TakashiRika ... If you're reading this Rika , I can only say one thing. * RIKU MCFLUFFFLUFF :D *

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Shugo Chara Fanfiction<p>

Mashiro Rima x Fujisaki Nagihiko

Do Opposites Really Attract?

Chapter One

But I Neeeeeed Yoooou~

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Shut up!" Rima Mashiro yelled angrily as Nagihiko Fujisaki teased her about her height. She hated when people did that. _I'm not short, I just haven't had my growth spurt yet! _She protested firmly in her head.

"But it's the truth Rima-chan ~" Nagi just loved to see her looking mad because in fact, she looked very cute. Growling, Rima stamped her foot. _It's not fair! How can he make me feel so mad? So infuriated in just a few words!_

"Ugh, say whatever you want, Nagi." Rima turned to walk away when Nagi grabbed her tiny wrist, holding her back.

"Aw, don't go Rima, I was just teasing you." Although the two fought like cats and dogs, they both knew that they were best friends. _Perhaps more than friends… _Nagi thought mischievously as he pulled Rima back into the Royal Garden.

Amu and Tadase had already left hand in hand and now, they had the entire room to themselves. KusuKusu, Temari, and Rhythm had all gone off somewhere. "Rima, come have some tea!" The long haired boy poured out some of the orange-y liquid for his guest and she sighed. Picking up the cup, the shorter of the two drank the hot tea gratefully for she was really chilled to the bone.

Outside, the snow fell relentlessly and it was pretty though it was cold. "So…" Nagi started, breaking the silence that had fell over them. "Rima, why are you so mad this week? PMS?" He guessed randomly.

Going by the look on her face as he said it, he knew he was right. "N-No!" Rima sputtered out nervously and on her face, a small blush started to form. She didn't want him to know THAT much about her!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now c'mon, let's go play in the snow!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

After much protesting, Nagi finally got Rima to go outside. She stepped tentatively out into the soft white crystalized liquid and she gave a squeal as Nagi playfully pushed her face-first into a pile of snow. "NAGI!" She screamed as she gathered up a bunch of snow and threw it at him.

"Snowball fight!" Nagi yelled out joyfully and the two spent the rest of the afternoon throwing mushy balls at each other.

An hour later, Nagi and Rima stood panting inside the glass building in the middle of Royal Garden. Nagi chuckled as he saw KusuKusu come back with Rhythm. "Yo!" Rhythm said as he landed gently onto Nagi's open palm.

"Hey Rhythm, KusuKusu. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!" KusuKusu's excited voice cut in and she ran over to her owner, Rima. "Rima~" Happily, the petite girl welcomed her little chara to come onto her hand. But then… "Character Change!"

"Bala-Balance!~"

Rima's cheeks reddened to the point where she looked like a tomato. She had just embarrassed herself in front of Nagi! _For some strange reason, I feel so self-conscious around him… _Quickly, Rima pulled herself out of the awkward position and he turned to face KusuKusu. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, KUSUKUSU!"

The clown chara looked saddened when Rima yelled at her and then, the owner realized her mistake. "Ah, KusuKusu, I'm sorry! I didn't …" Her quiet voice trailed off as she watched her little chara turn around and float away with an air of despair. "KusuKusu…!" She yelled but it was no use. She wasn't coming back.

Dejectedly, Rima turned to face Nagi. "Rima…" He began as he saw Rhythm chase after KusuKusu. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I hate this."

"Pardon?"

"I hate this stupid PMS! It's making me all bitchy and I'm losing all the people close to me! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Rima spilled out loud in a very out of character moment. She had kept it all inside herself for so long but having KusuKusu turn her back on her was the last straw.

Sighing heavily, Rima broke down in tears as Nagi held her in his arms. She raised her tear-filled eyes to look him in the eye. Her golden-brown eyes met his dark purple. Nagi saw the pain that was reflected there and it just melted his heart. "Rima…" He muttered quietly and she turned away quickly. Pulling away as fast as she could, Rima switched direction and ran. She ran and ran and ran until she could no longer hear Nagihiko's calls behind her.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Yeah, I'm really worried about her." Nagi said as he finished telling Amu the entire tale of what had happened with Rima. The pink haired girl stared in surprise at what the boy had just relayed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm really worried about her and well, you know how I feel about her."

"Mhm, I do. What are we going to do…?"

"Why don't we plan a party for her?" Nagi thought with an air of happiness. Amu also nodded excitedly as she accepted the idea eagerly. The two huddled closely together as they made a plan.

Outside, Rima watched the two together with sadness reflected in her eyes. _I knew he liked her… _She thought depressingly. _And I had let myself have hope for a moment… _She heard Amu giggle from inside and she wondered what they were talking about. She wondered what was Nagi saying to her that was making Amu laugh.

Sighing, she turned away and the small blonde girl strolled down the path. "Rima!" KusuKusu joined her beloved master as she walked.

"Hi, KusuKusu…"

"You okay?" The tiny chara detected that Rima was upset almost immediately because after all, KusuKusu was part of her.

"I'm fine." Rima lied and her chara knew it but the usually childish chara understood that she didn't want to talk about it now. Letting it go, the two walked home in silence.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"You never do anything!"

"I have to do all the work! You don't care about our daughter or anything else!"

Rima held a pillow up to her ears as she tried to block the sounds of her parents fighting. But she could still hear it. Giving up, she placed headphones over her ears and she played the music as loud as she could.

It still wasn't enough.

Right on cue, Rima's phone rang loudly. Picking it up before her parents could yell at her, she tentatively placed it up towards her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Rima! …" There was a pause. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nagi." When he next talked, it was with skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah right… Something is wrong. C'mon, speak up."

Rima thought about it for a moment before answering. "My parents are fighting again." And that was all the explanation he needed.

"I'm coming over." And Nagi snapped the phone shut. With those three little words, Rima felt hope. Nagi ran like lightning over to Rima's house and he climbed the big tree that lead to her room. Within ten minutes, he was knocking on her balcony door.

At first, the knocks scared her. She didn't know who it was or what was happening but then, she realized it was Nagi. Sliding open the door, she allowed the long haired boy to enter her room. As he did, he immediately enveloped her in a hug.

The effect it had on her was incredible. In an instant, she felt better. She felt like everything was going to be alright and that Nagi would protect her. Sinking into the warm hug, Rima felt her legs grow weak. As she breathed in Nagi's now familiar scent, she felt herself lose all train of thought.

But then her conscience kick in. _Nagi's seen me weak twice in two days already… That's really embarrassing… _And as if he guessed what she was thinking, Nagi spoke. "Don't feel embarrassed Rima, everyone feels this way sometimes. Like when I'm forced to become a girl and I'm unable to play the sports I like. But there's always a way. There's always a solution." Nagi wrapped up his speech with a flourish. Stepping back, the male smiled at Rima warmly and she felt safe again.

Smiling lightly back, Rima sat on her bed as Nagi joined her. They sat in silence for a while until Nagi said a joke. "Still PMS-ing Rima?" He winked at her.

"Still being an ass Nagihiko?" She countered with an annoyed look on her face. _And he had been so sweet earlier… _She sighed.

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Jeez, you're annoying. Stupid purple-head." Mashiro called him the name he hated.

"Don't call me that, shorty!" With an appalled look on her face, Rima stood up as she retorted.

"… That's it, you've ruined it all. Get out Nagihiko or Nadeshiko. Whatever your name is, whatever your gender is, just get OUT!" She pushed him out the window and he almost fell. With no other way, Nagi stood on the grass and he shouted up to her, Romeo and Juliet style.

"Rima, don't leave me! I neeeeeed you~" He cried out melodramatically and she scoffed.

"Oh I'm leaving you." She turned and walked inside with the air of a true Queen, leaving the jack/former queen standing outside in the cold. He chuckled lightly at her silliness and Rhythm came out.

"Rhythm! Where have you been?" Nagi questioned curiously.

"Nothing big. Just hanging out with…", The usually calm and cool chara paused and blushed, remembering what had happened. "With KusuKusu." He finished. Nagi laughed quietly.

"Does someone have a crush?" The purple haired man teased Rhythm lightly. Rhythm only hmphed and chara changed. Quickly, Nagi sped home on his skateboard.

Back in her room, Rima flopped onto her bed tiredly. She had never had a guy over before and she knew that it was probably not right but she couldn't handle it alone. She never could. For some reason, she had called Nagi.

Sighing, Rima got a text from Amu. 'Hey Rima!' It read. 'You want to go ice skating tomorrow?' Excitedly, Rima's fingers raced across the small keyboard. 'Yeah! I'll meet you there!' The two quickly established all the details and by the end of it, both of them were super excited.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Lying on her own bed and texting on her pink phone, Hinamori sighed happily as she picked out tomorrow's clothes for ice skating. After all, she _was _inviting Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai and she wanted to look pretty.

"Amu-chan, what're you doing?" Su's high-pitched voice enquired.

"She's going ice SKATING~" Ran's energetic voice answered the green chara.

"Just don't chara change with her Ran… She'll get too crazy after all." Miki's stern voice lectured the pink sporty chara. Ran hmphed and floated around with a pouty look on her face.

"Well, I'm still excited!" Amu reflected as she picked out a pink skirt and a snow jacket. "And this shirt should match this scarf…" She muttered quietly to herself as she took out a snowy white scarf and wrapped it around her neck to see how it would look. It fit perfectly.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Nagihiko hummed a tune to himself as he waltzed around the room, practicing his dancing. He had to finish this part before his mother would let him go out with his friends tomorrow. The dress he was wearing flew and spun as he whipped the fan in many different figures.

He was looking very forward to practicing dancing on ice or in other words – figure skating. But he couldn't focus at all. All his thoughts were on Rima. _Rima Mashiro, I swear tomorrow, I will make you mine…_

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun ... I think I made some chars OOC . I haven't watched SC in a while ^^;; Review ~ :D<p>

Cheers,

Serenity .


End file.
